In Confusione
by Liz M. J
Summary: Dove il cattivo è buono, il buono è cattivo, il morto vive ancora e il giovane è più vecchio. N/K, N/I, Nj:N. Pulita, spigolosa, ruvida, con violenza in sottofondo. Confondendo i Maledetti. Colonna sonora suggerita: Requiem di Mozart. Mi rilasso.
1. Ti Ho Mollato Di Nuovo

Introitus:  
Requiem Aeternam

_Il destino è più avanti, sorgerà come il sole_

Lasciando Gaara alla sua terra e tornando a Konoha, il Jinchuuriki della foglia, il suo maestro e i suoi compagni erano troppo felici per pensare al problema che lo stesso Jinchuuriki doveva affrontare – avevano appena visto uno come lui venire ucciso – e avevano dovuto resuscitarlo.  
Naruto stava praticamente pensando solo al suo amatissimo Kazekage – lui era:  
'_vivo e salvo ed E' totalmente merito mio. Ecco, arriverà anch'io al suo livello, diventerò Hokage e regneremo fianco a fianco!'.  
_Non che non fosse discpiaciuto per la vecchia, ma qualcuno deve morire in ogni guerra.  
Kakashi era mezzo morto, ma comunque felice – okay, tutto era andato bene.  
Anche l'Akatsuki era mezza morta – ne era valsa la pena.  
Stava anche pensando alle abilità dei suoi ragazzi – Naruto e Sakura gli stavano provando sempre più di essere incredibilmente cresciuti.  
Gaara pensava:  
'_VAFFANCULO TUTTO SONO VIVO'_  
Ma, proprio come Sakura, riusciva sempre a mantenere la sua faccia di pietra serissima, quando dentro ululava di gioia. Pregava in silenzio e di tanto in tanto scambiava uno sguardo con Naruto.  
Sakura pensava:  
'_Sasuke, Sasuke, quello è tuo fratello – quanto, ma quanto ti ucciderà.  
E, quand'è che Naruto è diventato così FIGO?' _e _'Chii-O-Baa, eravate una persona così grande.  
Grazie, davvero, di cuore.  
Spero di riuscire ad essere una ninja tanto abile come voi eravate, quando avrò la vostra età'.  
_L'unico che riusciva a tenere la testa fissa sul punto, mentre pregavano tutti per la morte della vecchia donna, era Neji.  
Sì, Neji.  
Guardava Naruto, in silenzio, realizzando il pericolo – la minaccia enorme – che lo cacciava.  
L'Akatsuki.  
Vuoi dire quel tipo che tira le bombe?  
E l'altro, con le marionette?  
E l'uomo-squalo?  
Cosa dire dell'Immortale?  
E – ITACHI UCHIHA?  
Era sempre in giro.  
'_Una cosa buona che Sasuke potrebbe fare, ovviamente non la fa...Invece di giocare a fare il cucciolo di Orochimaru, non potrebbe ucciderlo?  
Che traditore...e Naruto lo considera sempre il suo amato pseudo-fratello.  
Beh...io non vorrei un fratello Uchiha neanche se mi dovessi far ammazzare.  
A chi importa di lui?  
Naruto è solo con se stesso, come sempre.  
Non che me ne freghi particolarmente...ma Naruto finirà col lasciarsi uccidere da Sasuke, se va avanti in questo modo.  
È meglio che io parli con...Kakashi...'  
_Prima di arrivare ai cancelli della madrepatria, Neji infatti gli chiese:  
"Stavo pensando che c'è qualcosa di cui dovremmo preoccuparci adesso.  
Kakashi, il Kazekage è un Jinchuuriki come Naruto.  
Quei tizi possono venire in qualsiasi momento qui in Konoha, come hanno fatto là, e rapirlo.  
Dobbiamo pensare a qualcosa – tu avrai qualche idea – ne sai di più"  
"Non è precisamente così.  
Ho visto parecchie cose, ma non è che io sappia cose così incredibili.  
Quello a cui si deve chiedere qui è certamente Jiraya – e forse Tsunade.  
Se solo potessimo chiedere allo stesso Orochimaru..." e rise.  
"Comunque, bella, Neji. Grazie.  
Sei sicuro di voler restare nella squadra di Guy?  
È una vecchia storia fra noi-"  
"Ah, quindi adesso cerchi di portarmi via i miei ragazzi?  
Non ascoltarlo, Neji.  
Sei così bravo, Kakashi, che non hai BISOGNO di un terzo membro.  
Siete perfetti così come siete, voi tre"  
"Come ho fatto a sopportarti per tutti questi anni?" disse Kakashi, e rise ancora.

In Konoha, fu Neji stesso ad andare da Jiraya.  
Lui rifletté, in silenzio, per qualche minuto, guardando nel vuoto.  
Poi si ricordò qualcosa – evocò un rospo – Neji: '_oh, uao'.  
_Parlarono di qualcosa – una profezia – un 'rotolo' con su scritto qualcosa.  
Poi Jiraya disse – "Forse ho trovato qualcosa, ma devo andare là da loro e chiedere ai rospi maggiori, prima di poter agire. Potresti gentilmente dire a Naruto che vado e torno in – vediamo – una settimana?"  
"Certo!"  
Neji andò da Naruto, gli disse tutto e ascoltò la sua risposta:  
"Non fosse stato per te...chi ci avrebbe pensato in tempo?  
Sì, hai ragione. Devo proteggermi.  
Comunque volevo chiederti una cosa completamente diversa.  
È da giorni che vedo che ogni volta che mi guardi, cominci a fissarmi e poi giri lo sguardo, e sembra che sei – perso via, che pensi a qualcos'altro.  
Come se ti facessi ricordare – qualcosa.  
Cosa c'è?"  
Neji, che in realtà lo stava fissando ORA, in silenzio, disse:  
"Oh, non ne ho la minima idea. Non me n'ero neanche accorto.  
Mi spiace – è fastidioso?"  
"No, assolutamente – è ovvio!  
Se mi urlassi cose stupide nelle orecchie penso che lo sarebbe, ma così...cos'hai da ridere? Scommetto che non ti piacerebbe! Proviamo?"  
"Ti ucciderei se facessi qualcosa del genere! Non urlare! La tua voce è così potente..."  
"Non è potente! Si chiama FELICE!"  
"Finché non pensi di nuovo a Sasuke..." disse Neji, con un sorriso triste.  
"Anche tu...pensate tutti che lo debba lasciar perdere, eh?" gli rispose Naruto, ancora più triste.  
"A dir la verità sono l'unico che lo pensa, per quel che ne so – tutti vogliono riportare indietro Sasuke.  
È uno di noi, in effetti lo è sempre stato.  
Ma, personalmente, non _credo_ che lui vorrà tornare indietro.  
È completamente diverso dal tuo Sasuke – lo era già quando se n'è andato.  
Era freddo come la pietra, nero.  
Mi chiedo se avrai indietro il _tuo_ Sasuke"  
"Lo spero. Nessuno è come lui."  
"Non è necessario essere come lui, per essere abbastanza buoni per te..."  
"Non sto dicendo questo.  
Mi manca.  
Sta sbagliando, e io sono il suo migliore amico – io sono ancora il suo migliore amico.  
Devo proteggerlo – anche da lui stesso, no?"  
"TOTALMENTE.  
Sei tu, tu hai ragione.  
Mi stupisco solo di come tu faccia a considerarlo un tuo pari – quando è così ovvio che è un codardo, e tu sei molto più coraggioso e forte di quanto lui sia mai stato – e, credo, mai sarà.  
È tutto, non volevo infastidirti..."  
"Non te ne frega mai un cazzo di infastidire la gente, Neji...cosa c'è?  
Sei così preoccupato?  
Penso che l'Akatsuki mi lascerà in pace per qualche tempo...è vero, l'ultima volta è stato molto difficile farli andar via...ma aspetteranno una settimana, no?  
Jiraya tornerà!  
Non ti preoccupare!"  
Neji si alzò sorridendo e dicendo "Sai, se non fossi tu, saresti già probabilmente crollato e finito in depressione per questa storia di Sasuke. Ma tu _sei_ tu, e tu sei forte..."  
Naruto gli sorrise.  
"Hai visto Kakashi? Penso che andrò a mangiare ramen!"  
"No, non l'ho visto. Ma si farà vedere lì al ramen, prima o poi. Penso che verrò anch'io".  
"Yay!"

Jiraya tornò solo due giorni dopo – aveva avuto le sue informazioni e doveva chiedere a Naruto quali erano le sue volontà.  
Ci volle un giorno intero, a Jiraya e Kakashi, solo per fargli _capire_ il piano.  
"Tu hai 16 anni, vero?"  
"Sì..."  
"Ok, adesso – questa profezia dice – okay, aspetta.  
Questa roba diche che quando avrai 22 anni, okay? 22, avrai costruito una relazione completa col Kyuubi – OKAY, lo controllerai.  
Ci sei?"  
"Ci sono. E allora?  
Adesso ho 16 anni".  
"Te l'ho già detto due stracazzo di volte, merda, Naruto..." sospirò Kakashi. "Vogliamo che tu abbia 22 anni".  
"Ovviamente!  
Mica voglio morire prima!" gli sorrise lui.  
"JIRAYA! Cambio!"  
Jiraya venne a rimpiazzare Kakashi, mentre lui si calmava un po' i nervi.  
"Okay, ascolta: tu fai questo, e SETTIMANA PROSSIMA avrai 22 anni.  
Capisci?"  
"GRANDE! Spettacolo! Avrò 22 anni prima! Haha! Quando cominciamo?"  
"Non è un allenamento, Naruto.  
Dobbiamo ancora convincere i rospi maggiori – come li chiamo io, ma tu non dovrai neanche parlare, okay?  
Non parlare neanche, lo farò io.  
Ora, tu devi venire con me – da loro.  
I ROSPI, Naruto.  
Tu vieni con me – domani partiamo. Là ti spiegheranno tutto...okay?"  
"Okay. Poi?"  
"Poi chiediamo anche l'aiuto di qualcun altro – sai quella vecchia che è morta per resuscitare Gaara? Suo fratello.  
È là. LA' al palazzo dell'Hokage. Okay?"  
"Okay – quindi andiamo là?"  
"... no, domanda utile. Penso che sarebbe meglio – possiamo andarci dritti dopo i rospi. Okay?"  
"Okay. Poi?"  
"Chiederemo consiglio all'Hokage. È davvero brava in queste cose".  
"Huh.  
Aspetta, questo vuol dire, andiamo dai rospi, andiamo da Gaara, andiamo dall'Hokage – e poi io avrò 22 anni.  
Okay, e controllerò il Kyuubi – quindi?  
Per far che cosa?"  
"KAKASHI! Cambio!"

_Ad te omnis caro veniet_


	2. Già Successo

Kyrie

_La luce se n'è andata da troppo tempo dai tuioi occhi_

Beh, andarono.  
I rospi maggiori non erano tanto felici dell'idea:  
"Non sappiamo ed è pericoloso e il bambino e" eccetera.  
Ma Naruto riuscì a convincerli – dicendo qualcosa del tipo:  
"Meglio che venire ucciso e che loro prendano il Kyuubi, no?"  
La cosa interessante era che Neji aveva chiesto di venire con loro – ma la sua giustificazione era indubitabile: "Avrete pur sempre bisogno di un Ninja sensitivo in giro".  
E dicendo questo sorrise a Naruto.  
I rospi alla fine si convinsero e gli diedero un grosso rotolo, che Jiraya nascose nella veste dicendo:  
"Andiamo da Gaara".  
Le spiegazioni che i rospi gli diedero suonavano più o meno così:  
"Nei prossimi 6 anni svilupperai una relazione più stretta con il demone.  
Finirai non solo con il controllarlo, ma con lui che vorrà essere controllato da te.  
Il demone si fiderà di te, più che obbedirti.  
Il demone avrà ancora la sua volontà, ma questa nei prossimi anni cambierà – lo convincerai a stare con te, credere in te e fidarsi di te più di chiunque altro. Così, sceglierà sempre di stare con te – non LASCERA' che l'Akatsuki od Orochimaru o chiunque altro lo PORTI via da te. Capisci?"  
"...Sì, sì, capisco" rispose Naruto, pensieroso.  
Jiraya esclamò: "Come hai fatto-?" ma il rospo non gli rispose.  
Continuò:  
"Vedi, questa parte è più difficile.  
Non stai guadagnando sei anni, bambino – li stai perdendo.  
Dal giorno in cui avrai la 'promozione', dovrai fare tutto in quattro mesi.  
Poi dovremo riportari allo stato attuale – se non lo facciamo, resterai 22enne, e crescerai da lì.  
Questo significa che oggettivamente perderai 6 anni della tua vita. È tutto chiaro?"  
"Sì, ma credo che ce la faremo – l'Akatsuki è praticamente distrutta e - ma io AVEVO una domanda! Solo me l'ero scordato..."  
"Dimmi, bambino. Dimmi tutto."  
"Perché non potete semplicemente insegnarmi come farlo adesso?"  
"Perché ti ci vorrebbero anni per impararlo, è una cosa – a parte il fatto che NOI non possiamo insegnartelo, è una cosa fra te e il Kyuubi – difficile e complessa. Non hai tempo adesso" rispose Jiraya.  
"Okay...e?"  
"Per preparare tutto per il rito, mi servono 40 litri del tuo sangue" disse il rospo, serissimo.  
"COSA?"  
"Stavo solo scherzando..." e rise, un po' come avrebbe riso Jabba The Hutt.  
Ma anche Naruto rise, perché – lo conoscete.  
Il rospo continuò:  
"Ora, seriamente. Non so chi sa qualcosa su questo rito, ma penso che i due anziani fratelli nella Sabbia dovrebbero.  
Comunque, ho sentito che la femmina è morta – c'è sempre quell'altro."  
Jiraya rispose:  
"Sì, ci stiamo andando adesso. Altre domande, _bambino_?"  
"Nessuna, _Erosennin_".  
I rospi risero.  
Jiraya arrossì.  
Neji sorrise.

Quando uscirono alla luce del sole, chiese a Naruto:  
"Quindi avrai 22 anni, settimana prossima. Sarà strano averti intorno più vecchio-"  
"Non potresti dire 'più grande'?" rispose l'altro, con un sorriso un po' acido.  
"Okay, okay..." rise Neji.  
Il vecchio fratello gli ripeté le stesse cose – aggiungendo:  
"Credimi, figliolo, torna giovane.  
Penserai che sia figo essere più grande – ma dopo che sono passati, vedrai quanto erano importanti gli anni".  
Naruto annuì.  
Quando se ne andarono, Neji aggiunse:  
"A volte penso che anche Sasuke sia un 'era importante'.  
Ma tu lo conosci meglio di chiunque altro.  
Mi dispiace solo di essere stato così stupido anni fa – se avessi avuto il cervello di scegliere di conoscerti, adesso staresti bene. Non come stai ora, voglio dire – completamente –completo. Bene."  
"Stai diventando sempre più gentile. Scommetto che questo è un altro dei miei miracoli – mi chiedo solo perché riesco a salvare chiunque, ma non LUI!"  
"Perché è un recidivo. Sa che a lui serve, sa che tu puoi – per questo non vuole.  
Ma lo devo ammettere: se fossi stato nella sua situazione, sarei facilmente finito allo stesso modo.  
Credo che il fatto sia che lui AMAVA suo fratello – questo suo tradimento è quello che non riesce a sopportare.  
Ma alla fine, in verità, lui ha tradito TE"  
Naruto era triste, ma andarono avanti a parlare – quando tornarono a Konoha, con il rotolo e tutto, e andarono dall'Hokage – a Naruto sembrò del tutto naturale che anche Neji venisse.  
E Neji ascoltò tutto – e alla fine disse a Naruto:  
"Vedi, questa è una cosa meravigliosa. È perfetta per te.  
E io devo proprio dirtelo, alla fine: hai sempre avuto ragione tu.  
Sasuke E' precisamente quello che tu ci hai visto – IL TUO Sasuke è quello vero.  
Spero che alla fine tu riesca a riportarlo a se stesso...  
Sono sicuro che ha nostalgia di se stesso, di Konoha e di tutti noi – ma penso che in verità, se torna indietro, è per te.  
Tu lo porterai a casa, Naruto...tu sei il suo motivo, il suo grilletto.  
Alla fine capirà di aver bisogno di te intorno.  
Posso solo dire che sono felice – che voi due siate diventati amici.  
Questo è proprio il destino – sembrate davvero fratelli.  
Ma ti ho tirato scemo abbastanza – ti lascio andare adesso!" e rise di cuore.  
Naruto sorrise, sospirò e rispose:  
"Tu hai capito. Ma non cercare di mentire – vuoi dirmi qualcos'altro. Vieni, vado a festeggiare il mio ritorno a casa – con il ramen!"  
Neji lo seguì.

In un altro posto, l'altro gemello – dato che abbiamo sempre pensato che fossero GEMELLI, e questo poteva essere la ragione per cui erano così vicini – aveva appena deciso che la sua vita doveva cambiare.  
Sasuke aveva finito il suo addestramento – doveva proseguire adesso.  
Andò alla camera di Orochimaru con l'intenzione di ucciderlo.  
Pensava che fosse semplice; Orochimaru era malato e devastato, e debole. Pensava.  
Orochimaru pensava – aveva già pensato che Sasuke avrebbe fatto questa scelta – ed era completamente preparato.  
Sasuke irruppe nella sua stanza, bussando con una lama di chakra attraverso la parete – inchiodando le mani di Orochimaru alla parete opposta e POI entrando nella stanza.  
Orochimaru urlò – ma poi rise.


End file.
